1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a road stud, and more particularly, to a road stud which is prevented from randomly rotating even though an external force is applied thereto in any directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A road stud is generally installed along a central line of a pavement at regular intervals so as to allow a driver to effectively recognize the central line of the pavement.
The road stud includes an indicating part provided with a reflector reflecting light, and an anchor extended from the bottom of the indicating part and embedded in a road surface.
To install the road stud, first a position where the road stud is studded is determined and a hole (hereinafter, referred to as an “anchor inserting hole”) is dug. Then, glue is poured into the anchor inserting hole. The anchor of the road stud is inserted into the anchor inserting hole, and then vibration is given to the road stud. Thereafter, the road stud is stayed as it is until the glue is dried up completely, and then the glue exposed to the road surface is removed, thereby finishing the installation of the road stud.
However, because the installation of the conventional road stud depends on only adhesive strength of the glue, the indicating part may be rotated on the road surface when a quake arises or a car treads thereon. Further, as the road stud is likely to randomly rotate with respect to the anchor inserting hole as it is frequently shocked.
To prevent the foregoing problems, U.S. Pat. No. 1,968,097 discloses a road stud that has projections placed in an undersurface of a head part and a bottom part thereof. However, the projection is not enough to prevent the road stud from randomly rotating by an external force.
In particular, the projection protrudes just downward without any direction, so that the road stud is easily rotated when the external force is applied to the head part in a clockwise direction or a counter clockwise direction.